Accepting the Truth
by KungThomasDenTrettonde
Summary: Lily see's Remus has no interest in any of the girls. He could just be between crushes but her women's intuition tells her different. When she see's who he has eyes for she secretly plans to bring the two together. But the bigger problem: Can the two accept their feelings for each other? Rated M for later chapters. Remus/Sirius ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - The day she realized

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter One**

_(Authors note: )_

_Hey, this is my first story. Fun times. Critism would be great, as I know I'm not the most experienced of writers. This may get a bit, suggestive as we move on, which is why it had the M rating. Ill clearly label all chapters with suggestive activity so you can skip them if you want. Anyway enjoy! _

_ Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

* * *

The library was warm. Surprising, Lily Evans thought, as she sat writing a potions essay, as it was a winter's afternoon. Sunlight poured in through the windows, bathing her and her essay on Amortentia in gentle light. There was silence through the library, but for the scratching of quills upon parchment.

It was sixth year, so naturally they got free periods in which to study. This particular period, upon this Wednesday afternoon she shared with her new found friend and study-buddy Remus Lupin.

He sat across from her, long dirty blond hair obscuring his face as he scrawled notes down onto parchment. Lily had found friendship with Remus at the end of the fifth year, and while she would never admit it, she began to feel less irritated with James Potter. Peter Pettigrew she never really spoke to, the other one however.

Her train of thought was interrupted however as the library doors burst open. Both she and Remus looked up, startled by the ferocity as an action. Lily, seeing grinning faced Sirius Black standing in the doorway, sighed, before slamming her face into her essay, nearly smudging her ink.

'Hey Sirius' Remus said, eyes turning back to his notes.  
'Evans,' Sirius nodded to Lily as he took the seat next to Remus.  
'Hey Remus, you know that spare bottle of polyjuice potion I asked you to smuggle out of potions?' asked Sirius, his tone surprisingly innocent.  
'Yes...' Remus said, his eyebrows raised.  
'I was wondering, could I borrow a few hairs of yours?'  
'Why...'  
'Oh, no real reason'  
'I'm not going to ask' Remus sighed, raising his wand and carefully removing a few strands of hair from his head.  
'Evans? Could I ha..'  
'No' Lily retorted, not looking up.  
'Fine' Sirius grunted, putting Remus' hairs into a small phial and standing up. 'I'll see you later Rem, hey can I copy your History of Magic essay later?'  
'You fell asleep again didn't you?'  
'Maybe...'  
'Fine, but only because I nearly did, who knew Putrin the Putrid could be so boring with a name like that.'  
'Thanks' Sirius said, patting Remus on the shoulder before hurriedly walking out the library.

'I don't know why you do what he says' Lily states as she and Remus walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
'Neither do I half the time, but you promised you'd tell me what James did after you offered to help him with his Charms essay!'  
'Fainted, but why? I've seen you turn down James many a time for prank materials, and less serious ones than your hair, like when he asked you to charm a Venomous Tentacular to fly and to turn its teeth into dentures.'  
'I don't know then, I just do'  
'Wait' Lily stopped, halfway through the corridor, causing two first years walking behind her to bump into each other, so sudden her stop. 'The last person you went out with was Moira Midgen, before her acne came in, back in Second Year, right?'  
'Yes...' Remus replied, partly unsure and partly nervous about where this was going.  
'And no girls caught your eye for 3 whole years?'  
'None of them are, right. I mean you are obviously perfect in every way, and everything. But no others, they all seem wrong.'  
'What about Bellatrix Black, I mean she's crazy but she's quite pretty, or Lucy Abbot, she's very beautiful. Cynthia Andrews, the one Xenophilius Lovegood went out with before he left, in the year above, she is _gorgeous_.'  
'No, none of them, I mean, they all have something going for them, except Bellatrix, she is all kinds of crazy wrong'.  
'Oh my god...'  
'Lily what in Merlin's sake is this about?'  
'You... you like Sirius'. She knew it was true, for a split second, Remus' cheeks flushed, his eyes flushed before darting away.  
'No, no that's ridiculous. I've just remembered, I have to go and see professor Slughorn about my Amortentia essay' he shouted as he ran down the corridor.

In that moment, all Lily felt was sadness and sympathy.

'You're saying Evans offered to help you with the Charms essay?!' Sirius bellowed as he and James walked down the 7th floor corridor.  
'Yeah, did you get any hair?'  
'Remus, Evans refused, Frank, Amelia, Lottie, Helli, Sarah, Luke, Arryn and Florence and Peter. Not all of them were taken with knowledge'

In that instant, Remus turned the corner, and hit Sirius full on, knocking them both to the ground.  
'Speak of the Devil' James said as Remus saw who he knocked into, murmured a quick apology and rose and ran, down the corridor. 'That was kind of weird, anyway, lets keep planning.'  
'Yeah, weird' Sirius muttered, as his eyes lingered where Remus had disappeared and his heart slowed to it's normal pace.

END OF CHAPTER 1 - 20/04/2014 (UK DATE)

* * *

_I hope anyone who read it enjoyed. A favourite or a follow or anything of that description would be fantastic, and any critique would be great'._

_Here's a glimpse of what you can expect next chapter:_

* * *

'Lily I don't want to talk about it!'  
'Remus please I just want to HELP!'

Sirius looked down into April Dents eyes as she lay beneath him, and his one thought: '_I can't do this anymore_'

'JAMES I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TURNED PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL INTO PETER PRETTIGREW IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Prank which went WRONG

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter 2**

_(Authors note)  
Hey, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll try to write a few more but I'm going right into exam season on Wednesday so don't keep your hopes up. Again any critique would be fantastic. By the way If this works out it's going to be multi-chapter, and I'm just getting started.  
Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

* * *

'Hey Sirius'  
'Hey, April'  
'I was wondering, would you like to hang out later. I know a great place, you know where we can practice some potions. I'm thinking' she leaned into his ear and whispered 'the draught of virility.'  
Sirius shuddered. Hot, tall, blonde and busty seventh year April Dent was asking him to join her, likely for some shenanigans. He grinned, 'Sure, I'll meet you in the great hall at 7:25'  
'Fantastic, I can't wait' and she strode off, her hot ass swaying from side to side like a pendulum as she walked, Sirius' eyes following every sway.

'Sirius, mate, we gotta put the potion and the hairs into the wine barells.' James said when Sirius caught up to him.  
'Sure...' replied Sirius, his eyes ever so slightly glazed.  
'I can't wait for supper!'

'Remus I just want to talk'  
'Lily I don't want to talk about it'  
'Remus, please I just want to HELP!'

Remus and Lily were sitting in the common room, Remus ever so carefully sketching the constellation of Orion. Lily sat opposite of him by the window. It was a cool Friday afternoon, an hour before 7:20 when Supper started.  
'Lily even if I wanted to talk about it, here isn't the place.'  
'I put a silencing spell around us doofus' Lily said, holding her wand up, a loud bang emitting from it. Nobody heard it. 'I just think you should be with him. I mean he's a complete ass, and a right utter basta- no this isn't helping. Just hear me out!'  
'Lily he's as straight as Orion's sword blade.'  
'No I really thi-'  
'No is a no Lily'

Lily sighed, '_well' _she thought to herself '_He doesn't have to know_' and with that, she removes the silencing charm and strode out the common room in search of two people she knew would help.

'Hey April, you look just fantastic this evening'.  
'Thanks, you're looking handsome too! Now, come with me' she beckoned him with a hand, before leading him, hand in hand, into the grounds.

They ran down to the Lake, and by the Rocks. April pointed and a Sirius saw a small gap in the Rocks. She led him in, into a cave, with a flat floor and multiple glow worms lighting it.  
'So what about that virility potion' Sirius said, gasping as April grabbed his crotch and pulled him to the floor.  
'Let me have some of the famous cock of Sirius Black I've heard all about' she grunted, before slamming her face into Sirius' in a long made out kiss.

'Hey Lily, shh your thing can wait, this is going to be great'  
'James this is really important.' The two sat in the great hall, just as some wine barells were brought up. Dumbledoor stood, before starting a speech about the 250th anniversary of some wizarding battle in Scotland.

'A toast' he said before he and the teachers and the students all drank from their goblets. Silence filled the room. A belch came from the Ravenclaw table. Remus, who was sitting next to Lily suddenly gave James a confused look, as James tried to hide his smirk. Thirteen miniature bomb sounds game crashing from the teachers table, and turning, Lily saw Two Helli Smiths, a Florence Aberyst, 3 Frank Longbottoms and, worst of all, where McGonnagal had been standing, now stood a mirror image of Peter Pettigrew. Next to him, now stood Remus Lupin in Dumbledoor's attire.

Laughter erupted round the hall, most of it coming from Dumbledoor, before the teachers stepped in, reversing the potions effect with magic.

Sirius lay over April, both fully naked. His hands brushed her hips, her shoulders and her large buxom breasts. She moaned, as she snaked a hand down, guiding Sirius' throbbing erection to a certain spot. Sirius braced himself to push in, and stopped. Thought's flickered across his mind, some discernible some not. The Whomping Willow, Remus, his dorm, the jeering of the great hall, and Lily, smiling at him'. He was so taken aback. Sirius looked down into April Dents eyes as she lay beneath him and thought '_I can't do this_'. In one swift movement, he rose, pulled his trousers up, brought his shirt to him with a flick of his wand and stalked straight out the cave into the cool night air.

Outside the Headmasters office sat Remus, Frank, Florence, James, Peter and a few others who had been unlucky enough to have had a teacher transform into them. By James stood Lily, her eyes daggers.

'JAMES I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TURNED PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL INTO PETER PRETTIGREW IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!'  
'It was a joke, hey why isn't Sirius here?'  
Florence spoke up, 'He's off boning April Dent'  
'You mean to say, that I'm here because of a stupid prank by you and Sirius' said Remus, evidently containing his anger.  
'Well, you let him have your hair'  
'THATS NOT THE POINT' yelled Remus, 'half these people never had Sirius take any of their hair to their knowledge!'  
'Why did you let Sirius, as now if they use veritaserum they know you knew about it'  
'James shut up' said everyone sitting by the Office, including Lily.

Just then Sirius turned the corner.  
'Rem can I speak to you?'  
'You come here, after making us all take the fall, and the future consequences as knowing you, you will never come forward, and you ask me that calmly to speak to you?'  
'Yes...'  
'Done with April Dent you MANWHORE'  
'Remus' Lily spoke up, 'this isn't the place', she then flashed him a warning glance which all to well said what he was saying'  
'Thanks Lily, Remu-'  
'I didn't do it for you Black'  
'I don't want to speak to you now Sirius'  
'But'  
'It's all your fault that I'm here, likely facing suspension'  
'But'  
'NO BUTS' Remus said, before flicking his wand at Sirius, who tried to retort but found himself unable to speak.  
'Now, you can either confess now, or you can say goodbye to our, to our friendship'

Remus sounded quaky now, his bravado beginning to break down. Sirius said nothing, and just stalked down the hall'

* * *

_Conflict already. I kinda set it up, but hey ho, it's just another dimension to this story. But I hope you guys liked, all will be resolved, eventually._

_Again, critique would be great as would reviews, follows, favourites or any of those._

_Here's what to expect next time:_

* * *

'Remus I'  
'Sirius you just don't understand it do you, just leave me alone, you've done enough'

'James we need to talk about Sirius and R-'  
'I know, but we can't do what you plan alone'

For the first time since he was 7 Sirius cried. Of course nobody could hear but that wasn't the point, Sirius just didn't know what to do. And he missed him. He missed Remus.


	3. Chapter 3 - How can I forgive you?

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter Three**

_(Authors Note)  
Holy hell, over 100 views/reads/whatever. That's incredi-balls! Chapter uploads will be slow, with exam season and the like, and they won't be tremendously long. So Sorry, but enjoy! :)_

* * *

Sirius was angry. It was so unlike Moony to go off the ball like that. James wasn't so angry but everyone else. Okay, it wasn't a great prank, no It was a great prank, but it just went down badly. There was only one thing he could do now; he trudged back to the dormitory. It had just started to rain, and the pitter-patter matched his short strides.

He passed April in the corridor. Neither looked at the other. Sirius just didn't care, if he hadn't have been so stupid, to leave her or to even go with her in the first place; he wouldn't be dealing with this right now. Later maybe, but not now.

He wasn't the first back to the dorm. Remus sat on his bed, reading some book.  
'Remus I'  
'Sirius you just don't understand do you, just leave me alone, you've done enough'

**'I'm sorry'**

Remus blinked. The two words that came from Sirius' mouth he didn't think he would hear ever. Two word's Sirius black had vowed never to say during their third year. The same day they found out Remus was a werewolf. How would they all react when they found out that he was into guys, more specifically Sirius? No, they wouldn't find out.

Sirius stood there silent, as Remus sat, obviously contemplating what he had just said.  
'Sirius'  
'Remus...'  
Remus made up his mind.  
'I need some time to think, I forbid you from considering yourself forgiven yet'  
'So you will forgive me at some point?!' The tone in the room had definitely improved.  
'Perhaps, If you behave, now I'm going downstairs. I promised I'd go over Peter's Divination essay.'  
'Cool, yeah, I'll see you later'

Remus left the room, and Sirius collapsed on the nearest bed, Remus' bed. He inhaled slowly, the scent of his best friend.

* * *

Remus walked through the common room, and saw Lily, James and Peter sitting together.  
'Peter, your essay?'  
'Yes, right here' The two walked off to the other side of the room.

'So Dumbledoor heard everything?' Lily asked, eyeing Remus till he was out of earshot.  
'Yeah, he wasn't mad, just told us to be careful next time over who turned into who. I don't think McGonnagal was pleased.'  
Remus was now out of earshot. Lily took her chance.  
'James we need to talk about Sirius and R-'  
'I know, but we can't do what you plan alone'  
'You, you know'  
'Live in a dormitory with them for a few years and you'll figure it out after a day. We need a crack team of operatives, people we can trust. List them off'  
'My bestie Freya, easy'  
'Not Peter, never. Freya is okay, so long as you can assure her silence. What about Irigo?

'Peter... what are they talking about?'  
'Sorry Moony but this has to be in for tomorrow can we hurry this up'  
'Alright, Alright'

* * *

Sirius lay in bed, thinking about many a thing. School, Remus, the prank, April telling everyone, Remus, Remus and his parents.'  
Wait _'Why am I thinking about Remus? I'm not gay, I'm too into tits for that. No, ass more. But guy's have nice asses too, like Remus. Stop, this isn't right. Just sleep, I'll feel better in the morning.'_

* * *

Sirius sat down to breakfast. The thoughts of last night hadn't gone away. Sirius is NOT gay. He noticed April smiling at him. Confusing. She walked over to him

'I'm not mad, for yesterday. Do you want to just try again at some point?'  
'I would, but I'm not free till the weekend. Sorry!'  
'That's fine, it's hogsmeade, we could go for something to drink. I know a place where the owner has a privet room, and she owes me a few favours.'  
'Umm, It's just tha-'  
'So it's settled, Ill see you on sunday? Great'

She flounced off, pride in her step. Sirius gasped, he'd been outspoken. He didn't really want to go but you don't stand up April Dent.  
'_But Remus_'  
_**'no, enough about Remus'  
**__'How will he react. He won't be happy, then how will you feel'  
__**'Shut up**_**'**

Sirius walked back through the corridor, and turning a corner bumped straight into Remus.  
'Remus I'm sorry'  
'Sirius, I had a think, and I'm not ready to forgive you. Your to reckless and crazy and you don't care that any of us get hurt by what you say and do.'  
'Rem I-'  
'No Sirius'

Remus walked away, leaving Sirius standing there in the corridor. Fuck it, he's going with April, and he's going to make her scream his name.

The wake of what was just said hits Sirius at that moment. Was that real sadness, anger and annoyance in Remus' tone? Sirius keeps walking, entering the bathroom on the fourth floor. For the first time in 7 years, Sirius cried. Of course nobody could hear but that wasn't the point, Sirius just didn't know what to do. And he missed him. He missed Remus. For he was so close yet so far. Finding his resolve, he straightened, cleaning and streaks down his face before going off to class.

* * *

'So group, I bet you're wondering what we are doing here. We have a mission, and we need you all. And don't try to turn on us, we took precautions. I, James Potter with chief executive Lily Evans need you all, to perform a series of scenarios which will solve two major problems in this school, Sirius Black's whoremongering, and Remus' loneliness. Let's get to work.'

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON: ACCEPTING THE TRUTH_

'Plan set James'  
'Yes, now we just need to catch a Sirius'

'How did we end up like this'  
'What, nearly naked with me healing you in the prefects bathroom. No idea, it's just like a normal day for me, but you're not a hot chick'

'Holy hell did they just do what I think they did.'  
'Yeah, I may have got the dosages of potion mixed up.

'Sirius, urgent, we need another guy for our Hogsmeade date, pronto'  
'Why'  
'Many reasons'

* * *

_Well I hope you liked. Not my favourite but hey ho. Lots to happen next time so might be a while. As normal, Reviews, favs, follows even views would be fantastic._

_Plus, the next chapter will feature a NSFW scene. I don't normally write smut but I hope you like it._

_ Kung Thomas den Trettonde_


	4. Chapter 4 - Myessile's concoction

**Accepting the Truth - Chapter Four**

_(Authors note)  
Hello and a merry weekend to ya'll. Well it's Saturday for me now so woo revision times. Anyway I am hoping this will be a longer chapter today. This should be when the main plot begins to develop. I hope you enjoy, I apologise in advance for more dialogue than Midsummer Nights Dream._

_Also Holy Hell like 300+ views. Someone read this stuff I write. Just 1 person surprises me so thank ya'll so much._

_ Kung Thomas den Trettonde_

* * *

Lily cast her eyes over the people sat before her and James. Totalling twelve, the thirteenth doing surveillance, they all had sworn to secrecy and to work to their common aim. Some because they felt Remus needed some, most because they wanted the whoremonger reign of Sirius Black to aim.

'Here is what we know. In two days, the Hogsmeade trip will take place. According to my trusted source Sirius Black is going to be there with April Dent, codename _Courtesan_ will be with him.'  
'Appropriate codename, good choice James' someone muttered in the crowd, and they all shared a laugh.  
'Actually it was Lily who designated the codenames.' James said, looking at Lily.  
Lily smiled, 'It's really all that bitch deserves'

'Sirius!'  
'Hey April'  
'You all set for tomorrow?'  
'Yeah'  
'Well I need to ask you a favour...'  
'A _sexual_ favour'  
'No Sirius' April said with a sigh, 'I promised Kisa I would take her to the new teashop in Hogsmeade tomorrow. This was before this whole set up.'  
'But...'  
'Sirius, it's urgent, we need another guy for our Hogsmeade date, pronto'  
'Why?'  
'Many reasons'  
'Like a threewa-'  
'No Sirius you barely did anything alone, you don't want to disappoint me again do you'  
'I won't this time I swear'  
'No, you wont'  
'But I don't know who to bring'  
'Remus, look you can _convince_ him with this potion' April holds out a bottle with a green label. You need to drink this too, its a kind of special potion,' she held out a bottle with a purple label.  
'What am I drinking'  
'Sirius, just do it please, for me?' April said, placing her hand on her shoulder and puffing out her chest.  
'Fine', Sirius said, taking one of the bottles from her.  
'Thanks Sirius, you'll get your good rewards' April called, walking away.  
Sirius sighed hand and drinking one. He removed the bottle from his lips, having drained the contents. He felt a warm feeling, before he placed the green label bottle down and walked into the Great Hall.

'Hey Sirius, you joining us for supper'  
'Hey Prongs, yeah sure. Where's Remus'  
'He's coming back, he needed to speak with Professor Galadria about his astronomy essay.'  
'I'll sit next to him, to let him know I don't hate him for what's happened.' Sirius said, trying to remove any emotion from his voice. The potion was still having its effect on him, his vision now slightly hazy.  
'Hey look, Lucas Parkinson is arguing with Anna' and as James and Lily turned to look, Sirius emptied the bottle of potion into Remus' pumpkin juice.  
'Sirius what's that bottle'  
Peter had just sat down and had, luckily, just missed Sirius spiking Remus' drink.  
'It's a nausea reduction potion, I've not been feeling well'  
'Health potions come in Red labelled bottles, not purple.'  
'Well, it's experimental, April gave it to me.'  
Sirius turned at that moment, hearing a sound. Remus stood there, and at hearing Sirius' words, picked up his drink, turned and walked away.  
'Be back in a minute. Remus, wait!'

'Remus why did you come out here' Sirius said as he staggered ever so slightly through the grounds towards the lake. Remus had just downed his spiked pumpkin juice, and coughed.  
'Sirius just go away, you never learn anything from this do you.'  
Sirius' vision flickered ever so slightly, a wave of head-rush hitting him.  
'Sirius go somewhere else where you can bother someone else. Jump in the lake and see the squid.'  
Sirius' vision flickered again, he took a step, and jumped. His final thought before he hit the water, _'I should have remembered the colours_'.

Sirius' eyes opened. Brass taps, a window of a mermaid, stain glass, dancing in sunset. Yet no light passed through the window, and the room was dark, but lit by a floating lux.

Eyes passed before his, grey as the darkest moon, defined in his still blurry vision. Remus...

'Remus?'  
'Sirius, why the hell did you jump in the lake'  
'I don't know, I just remember, green and purple, two bottles, the taste of pumpkin and mango.'  
'You drank Myessile's concoction. Who took the second draft, oh yeah, you spiked my drink. And you also fell into a rock, your head was profusely bleeding.'  
'Remus...' asked Sirius, now frightfully aware of something, 'why am I covered in just a towel and nothing else?'  
'You were wet'  
'How?'  
'You're kidding me, well that must have been some concoction.'  
'How did we end up like this'  
'What, nearly naked with me healing you in the prefect's bathroom? No idea, it's just like a normal day for me, but you're not a hot chick'  
'You have chicks in here, but you're you, Remus, who doesn't even know what sex is let alone how to have it!?' Sirius said, bolting upright.  
'And he's back, welcome Sirius.'  
'Why did you bring me here, not the hospital wing?'  
'You know I hate it there, I'm not going in this close to the full moon'  
'Who helped you bring me up here?'  
'Nobody'  
'How the hell, but you're lanky as fuck!'  
'We go to a wizarding school, remember?'  
'Oh yeah, so you dragged me up from the grounds to the sixth floor?'  
'In truth I just levitated you through the window.'  
'You, you go to all that trouble for me after all I did, especially as this is my fault?' Sirius asked, his eyes wide. The potion must be wearing off.  
'Yeah, you're still my friend Sirius, you mean a lot to me'

Remus' next words were stopped by Sirius hugging him. Remus, obviously didn't object, with toned, sexy and clotheless hunk Sirius Black clung to him. But he was a little to naked.

'Sirius?'  
'Yes Moony?'  
'Please put some pants on...'

'Kisa! Kisa!'  
'Yeah April?'

The two girls sat in the great hall. Kisa, tall ,ginger and glorified sex goddess teasing some sixth year boys at one end. April sat down, avoiding all the looks she got from James and Lily.

'I gave him the potion.'  
'So Remus will come?'  
'Well that is what it does, it convinces someone, at possible self harm.'  
'Are you ever going to tell me what you want in the long run?'  
'Maybe. Wait, that's the bottle I gave Sirius, the purple one, by where they were sitting. But I saw him drink the purple one and bin it.'  
'Did he drink the wrong one?'  
'Oh fuck!'

'Plan set James?'  
'Yeah, now we just need to catch a Sirius. Where did those two go?'

James and Lily sat on the sixth floor. The first of their group sat with them. Codename Alpha. Really it was Auriele Jackson, one of Lily's best friends.

A door opened down the corridor and Remus stepped out.  
'Auriele, go and speak to Beta and Gamma, tell them where we are.'  
'Right' she scampered off.

'James lets go down and talk to, oh!'  
Sirius had just followed Remus out of the prefects bathroom. Now freshly clothed he said a few words Lily couldn't hear before loudly thanking Remus for something, hugging him (Lily carefully noting the happy discomfort in Remus' face before Sirius ran down the corridor.'

'Has he done our job for us'  
'No James, the discomfort in Remus' face, he's been talked into something.'

April and Kisa were walking down the sixth form corridor. Up the corridor, all of a sudden, April gasped as she saw Remus and Sirius in each other's arms. Sirius whispered some words to Remus before running down the corridor. Scampering past them, Sirius bellowed:

'Remus said yes, he'll come. See you tomorrow'

'Hey April, they were hugging...'  
'Holy hell did they just do what I think they did'  
'Hug? It's not that big a deal'  
'Yeah I may have got the potion dosages mixed up.'  
'What did you expect to happen?'  
'Well I expected Lupin to be on the floor in tears by now' remarked April  
'What does their friendship matter to you?' asked Kisa  
'You don't even know...'

_'Oh I know better than you ever will April,' _

* * *

_Yeah this was super dialogue heavy. Not a great chapter. Stuff happened though, and you met a member of the fifteen (James and Lily's gang). You'll meet them all eventually._

_So yeah sorry this was so dialogue, but it's longer than the last so have fun!_

_**NEXT TIME ON ACCEPTING THE TRUTH**_

'Lily what are you and James doing?'  
'Nothing...'  
'It was something. James doesn't dress up as a women unless he's doing something sneaky'

'Kisa, did they just run out on us?'  
'You perhaps, I'm only here for the refreshments'

'Sirius, this is the second time in two days that I have to tell you to put on pants, please stop putting me in this situation'

* * *

_Yeah, well I promise the next one will be better. That should be coming within the next four days. I hope you enjoyed it, and the four hours of dialogue._

_ Kung Thomas den Trettonde_


	5. Chapter 5 - Lulu's Tea Emporium

**Accepting the Truth - Chaper 5**

_(Authors Note)  
Sorry this is late, hopefully it is better than the last. Voila, enjoy._

* * *

Remus and Sirius were walking out the castle. It was the day of the hogsmeade trip, the day Remus was dragged to what was essentially a date and the day Sirius intended to get some ass.

Walking through the door of the Entrance Hall, Remus saw a flicker of motion from out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw a girl he had never quite seen before with Lily. Before he could get a proper look however the two had dissapeared, so he kept walking with Sirius to a few hours of boredom and awkward silence, as he would probably still be sitting with the April's friend while Sirius was sealing the deal.

Peter Pettigrew was turning the corner on the second floor, when he bumped into a girl. An actual girl... and this wasn't a planned accident, as his face collided with her breasts. Staggering back he apologised before looking up into her face, the face of: James Potter.  
'Hey Peter'  
'James, what the hell'  
'It's hard to explain.'  
'Lily what were you and James doing?'  
'Nothing...' replied Lily  
'It was something, James doesn't dress up as a women unless he's doing something sneaky'  
'Well, it's divination prep Peter, I saw James dressed up in drag like a whore.' Lily said.  
'HEY, IM BEAUTIFUL' James retorted.  
'We'll see you later Peter' Lily said hurriedly, pushing James through the corridor.

Remus was bored. Bored as fuck. He sat in the quaintest of tea shops: Lulu's Tea Emporium, with snow flickering outside the windows, and a beautiful orange haired girl opposite him, how could he not be boring.

Sirius and April were being cutesy, though you had to admit Sirius knew how to play a woman. That's precisely what he would do, bone her and leave. He would play her like a chess set and knock her down in an instant.

April looked up all of a sudden, 'Miss Lulu?' and at her request an elderly Asian women walked over. 'That room we talked about'  
'Yes Miss April' the lady said before escorting her and an eager faced Sirius to the door.  
Remus sighed, and looked over at his date partner, a girl called Kisa.  
'So, how ar-' Remus asked before he saw Kisa's eyes widen. 'What?'  
Turning Remus saw Lily and James, well what looked like James, duelling two Slytherins in the streets of Hogsmeade. Sirius and April must have noticed it too as they moved away from the door to the window. Remus looked at Sirius, as both said 'We gotta go ladies' before dashing from the room.

Remus and Sirius bolted from the door.  
'WHO ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL!' James shrieked, before firing a vomiting hex at a Slytherin girl, Ayle Merris, followed up by a superb stun to the other girl duelling with them, Yuni Yang. Both slytherins dodged before sending two jinxs at James who began to fly into a building. Catching him with magic, Lily slipped on the ice and smashed her head into the side of the building. James, landing shouted:  
'Remus, Sirius, cover our getaway! I need to make sure she's okay'  
'Fine James you utter bastard, but just do us all a favour and take off the wig, you look like a harlot!'  
Remus and Sirius jumped in, quickly startling the two Slytherins who started shielding immediately. Remus and Sirius weren't a dream team for duelling for nothing, having won four tournaments. James and Lily had disappeared. The two girls fired off a few more shots before fleeing.

Sirius lowered his wand breathing heavily. Turning he saw April in the window who clapped happily before motioning him to come in. A slam. Turning again, Sirius saw Remus hit the floor. All thoughts of April left his mind as he ran to Remus, picking him up then turning towards the castle.

'Kisa, did they just run out on us?'  
'You perhaps I'm only here for the refreshments.'

Remus awoke. He was somewhere warm, somewhere hot actually. Steam rose around him. The prefect's bathroom. He hadn't been in here since...  
'You're awake.'  
Sirius sat beside him in the bath.  
'Shh, Rem it's okay, it was just the cold, and probably the green tea, but just the cold, your okay'

Remus was speechless. He sat here 1 to 1 in a bath with Sirius. He only just noticed he was only in his boxer shorts. Looking down he saw something else before quickly climbing out of the bath.  
'Sirius this is the second time in two days I have to tell you to put on pants. Please stop putting me in this situation'

Sudden affection filled Remus then. Sirius must have carried him through the secret passage from the grounds into here. Meaning he carried him to the grounds, from Hogsmeade.

'Sirius, you'  
Remus was stopped in his tracks. Sirius had climbed out the bath. Normally that would make him speechless anyway, what with Sirius' toned body and _interesting_ nether regions. Sirius had just _kissed_ him.

They stood like that for nearly twenty seconds, their lips locked. They broke apart, both flushing red.  
'Sirius...'  
'Yes, Remus. I know, I'll should have put on my pants before that happened.'

* * *

_This will be concluded next chapter with reactions and the like so HOLD YOUR HORSES. All will be revealed soon. _

_Hope you liked. All critique via reviews, favourites, follows is all appreciated. Also If you haven't I'm writing a mini side fic on the Hunger Games, featuring Gale/Peeta. So check that out if you want to (Just check my stories and you'll see it). _

_See you soon!_

_ Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

_**NEXT TIME ON ACCEPTING THE TRUTH**_

_Nothing here this time, next time is a surprise!_


End file.
